logosfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Discussão:SPTV (Rede Globo)/@comment-186.247.183.65-20170302014544
"A ti,Senhor,levanto a minha alma. Deus meu,em ti confio,não me deixes confundido,nem que meus inimigos triunfem sobre mim. Na verdade,não serão confundidos os que esperam em ti; confundidos serão os que transgridem sem causa." #policiamilitar #pmesp #pmsp #pm #policiamilitarsp ...READ MORE nascipraserpm @policial_militar from @brunacajado - Solenidade de valorização ao policial militar! Homenagens assim deveriam acontecer todos os dias!!! Eu fui madrinha do policial destaque do mês de março, olha que honra!!!!! Parabéns meu amigo lindo!!! Vc merce @pedrobiancao #policiamilitarsp ...READ MORE policial_militar AdvertisementMeu parceiro e amigo Cb Judson Rodrigues @jrodrogues102 Grande Policial de ROTA. #ROTA #ROTAvespertina #ROTAmatutina #BTA #batalhaotobiasdeaguiar #baseaguiar #dignidadeacimadetudo #arotaéreservadaaosherois #rotaembacada #policia #policiamilitar #militar #policiamilitarsp ...READ MORE tenente_telhada @policial_militar from @heldernamiki - Treinar é fundamental! #pmesp #bombeiros #bomberman #altura #osasco #oeste #treino #policial_militar policial_militar Tem que ter aptidão para ser feliz no serviço policial militar. @jacques.cas #PMESP #servireproteger #orgulho #policial #policialmilitar #brasil #brazil #cop #forçaehonra #pfem #fox #comando #orgulhoempertencer #policewoman _________ ⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸⏸ SIGAM/FOLLOW ...READ MORE policiadopovo @policial_militar from @amanda_barros2 - Mais uma data importante, que comemoro com honra, orgulho, paixão e gratidão. 12 de maio, dia da POLICIAL MILITAR FEMININA. ��️ "Uns tem mais não podem, outros podem mais não tem, nós que temos e podemos, agradecemos ao Senhor!" �� 1 ano e 6 meses ...READ MORE policial_militar Advertisement@policial_militar Sargento Pedro Miranda - Nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP). #PMESP "Meu substituto." #policial_militar policial_militar @policial_militar from Soldado PM Lindsey - nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP) #PMESP Só quero Deus, Paz e Família! �� #folga #familia #obrigadapapai #Policial_Militar policial_militar Advertisement@policial_militar from @elisamar2012 Nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP). #PMESP #policial_militar policial_militar @policial_militar from @gjsofi - Que comecem as escalas de carnaval #pmesp #vilamadalena #policial_militar Créditos: Géssica Jordão. Nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP). policial_militar @policial_militar from Fernanda Mantovani Nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP) #PMESP #policial_militar policial_militar @policial_militar from @elisamar2012 Nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP). #PMESP #policial_militar policial_militar Advertisement@policial_militar from Soldado Lindsey - nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP) Mais um dia sob a proteção de Deus! �� #boanoite #fox #linda #sdpinheiro #qap #qrv #policial_militar #PMESP policial_militar @policial_militar from Soldado Cristini - nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP) - "Que eu tenha asas para sonhar, esperança para acreditar e fé para continuar!" �������� #policial_militar #PMESP policial_militar @policial_militar from Soldado Cristini - nobre combatente da Polícia Militar do Estado de São Paulo (PMESP) #PMESP - "Ame a vida e os bons amigos... Porque a vida passa rápido e os bons amigos são poucos!" ️ Falta ela!!!! �� #nega #adorovocê #policial_militar policial_militar Advertisement@policial_militar from @thaaaaabs - Feliz dia do trabalho, pra quem tem o MELHOR TRABALHO DO MUNDO! PMESP, você pode confiar ��️ #pmesp #policiamilitar #orgulhoempertencer #euescolhiservir #policiafeminina #patastherapeutas #police #policegirl #instapolice #military #follow ...READ MORE policial_militar @policial_militar from @jonathanmartins1982 - “Juramos protegê-los com o sacrifício da própria vida” , quem não se submete ao patriotismo da sua carreira não merece vestir esta farda. Adversidades são necessárias para separarmos os fortes dos incapazes, enquanto eu for capaz honrarei ...READ MORE policial_militar @policial_militar from @jonathanmartins1982 - “Juramos protegê-los com o sacrifício da própria vida” , quem não se submete ao patriotismo da sua carreira não merece vestir esta farda. Adversidades são necessárias para separarmos os fortes dos incapazes, enquanto eu for capaz honrarei ...READ MORE policial_militar Advertisement @raissasakatauskas - Fiz este video homenageando todos os policiais do Brasil... Este hino tem tudo a ver com a policia e o que acontece com ela diariamente! Homenagem aos guerreiros do Rio de janeiro! Que Deus os tenha! @bope.oficial @tirodeguerrabr @policemuscle @policiaamilitar ...READ MORE policiadopovo @policial_militar from @taianesimao - 12 de Maio, Dia da Policial Feminina!!! muito orgulho em poder comemorar essa data e pertencer a esse time de mulheres guerreiras, que tanto lutou e conseguiu o seu espaço nessa gloriosa profissão..sabemos o quanto é difícil o nosso dia a dia, deixo ...READ MORE policial_militar São Paulo, Um dia eu desci em São Paulo, e entrei em um táxi, sentei. E por acaso o taxista passou em frente à igreja que eu iria pregar, e eu disse: - Ei taxista, vem aqui hoje à noite, eu vou pregar aqui, traz sua família, o pastor daqui é joia, a igreja é joia… Eu acho que ele me achou com cara de novinho, então virou o retrovisor na minha direção, me olhou e disse: - Oh, meu jovem, o que você tem a me dizer sobre esse monte de pastor ladrão que tem por aí, sem vergonha, que fica roubando os outros? E começou a falar. Eu fiquei assustado. Aí eu respondi assim: - Esses pastores são parentes dos taxistas ladrões que pegam as pessoas no aeroporto e ao invés de levar direto, ficam dando volta. E são parentes dos advogados, que não prestam, que defendem certas causas. E são parentes do açougueiros que põem carne de gato pra vender… Ele arregalou o olho, e eu continuei: - Amigo, em toda área da sociedade tem a parte podre e tem a parte boa. E eu estou te falando que o pastor que está aqui atrás é do bem, assim como eu sei que o taxista que está aqui também é do bem.